project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantump Line/USUM
Phantump is found only at Memorial Hill. There is a Phantump-for-Phantump in-game trade in Tapu Village but as the received Phantump/Trevenant is Calm-natured this is not recommended. Trevenant is a very mediocre 'mon. Decent in Attack but not great, okay bulk but not enough to make up for its low Speed - it's not as bad as "gimmick" 'mons but it's very likely to be muscled out by bigger and better catches. Important Matchups * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Golbat's a bad matchup for Trevenant, dealing heavy damage with Wing Attack. On the other hand, Salandit's Flame Burst is easily tanked, at which point it dies to Bulldoze. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Spam Shadow Claw against Anorith and Lileep (both if healing's allowed, otherwise pick one). But stay away from Lycanroc; its Continental Crush has a decent chance at a OHKO, and its Bite two-shots Trevenant. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): Trevenant can tank those Venoshocks and deliver death via Bulldoze spam. * Hau (Malie City): Brionne can be raked with Shadow Claw until it falls; pity Trevenant doesn't have good Grass STAB yet. Dartrix/Torracat need to be avoided due to Pluck on the former and Fire Fang/Inferno Overdrive on the latter. Flareon has a chance to OHKO with Fire Fang and should be avoided because of this. Shadow Claw spam against Vaporeon/Leafeon; it'll take time due to their bulk but they can't do much to Trevenant. Noibat may have Wing Attack but it also has crap stats; Shadow Claw it. Tauros has Pursuit, Intimidate and a Ghost immunity so Trevenant shouldn't fight it. One Shadow Claw takes out Raichu. * Totem Togedemaru (Hokulani Observatory): Eh, no. Its Defense boosting Aura, perfect IVs in HP and Def, Sitrus Berry and Spiky Shield all add up to it taking a lot of Bulldozes (which also doesn't effect the Skarmory) while it potentially 2HKOs with Bounce. Though it can at least clean up the Dedenne at the end, if needed. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Neither of his Pokemon are good for Trevenant; Golisopod deals heavy damage with First Impression and Sucker Punch while Masquerain has Air Slash. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): Nope. The Totem 2HKOs with Shadow Claw while Trevenant can only manage a 3HKO AFTER Disguise. * Plumeria (Route 15): Golbat will be two-shotting with Wing Attack while Trevenant can only three-shot, so no. Salazzle's worse; while Bulldoze would OHKO it, it'll outspeed and OHKO with Flamethrower. * Guzma (Shady House): Golisopod's Sucker Punch and massive Defense make this a poor matchup; Trevenant's best move (Rock Slide) is a sad 4HKO and its Z-move won't help enough. Masquerain is risky; there's a small but noticeable chance of its Air Slash one-shotting, though if Trevenant survives Rock Slide will OHKO Masquerain. Pinsir poses the same problem as Golisopod; a Dark move and too much Defense. * Gladion (Aether House): If Trevenant has Rock Slide, Continental Crush has a good chance of one-shotting Golbat; this is the only way it can win. Replace "Rock Side" with "X-Scissor" and "Continental Crush" with "Savage Spin-Out" and the same goes for Zoroark, though in this case the OHKO is certain. Type: Null has the possibility, but not certainty of being beaten by sheer spam as they 3-4HKO each other with their best moves (Seed Bomb for Trevenant, Pursuit for Null) but it's much safer to use Bloom Doom. * Nanu (Malie City): Sableye can be beaten with Never-Ending Nightmare or Bloom Doom + a follow-up, provided Trevenant is faster. Trevenant can barely survive one Crunch from Krokorok; Seed Bomb has a chance to OHKO but it's small - Bloom Doom's a safe bet though. There's no way it can face Persian though; Black Hole Eclipse will tear Trevenant apart. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Hypno's easily defeated using Shadow Claw (or possibly Phantom Force by this point). Just make sure to have Awakenings on hand. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Claydol can be Seed Bombed if Reflect isn't up, otherwise Trevenant might need to use an offensive Z move depending on how much it is targeted. Bruxish must be avoided as it one-shots with Crunch. Hypno is easier than before, having traded Disable for a useless Focus Blast. Ledian is crushed by Rock Slide despite the loss of power caused by it being a double battle, though Trevenant's usefulness in this fight will be severely lessened if it gets a Reflect off. Pupitar is a non-issue; Seed Bomb one-shots it and Trevenant might even be faster than it. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod is still too hard-hitting and bulky for Trevenant. Vikavolt can be beaten with Continental Crush + Rock Slide; that's the only way that will work. Like before, Masquerain has a small chance of an OHKO with Air Slash but will die to one Rock Slide. Pinsir's still too high in Defense and packing Throat Chop. * Dulse/Soliera (Aether Paradise): Regardless of who you're facing, Poipole can be Bulldozed to death, though Dulse's Defense-oriented Poipole is obviously more of a challenge. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): If Trevenant is faster than Clefable it can win with two Phantom Forces, other it must stay out of this. Trevenant's double Grass resistance is incredibly useful against Lilligant, who will be felled in two-three Phantom Forces. Trevenant should avoid Lopunny; it would have to score a OHKO to avoid death by Fire/Ice Punches which it can't do even with Z moves. Seed Bomb is also useful for Milotic, and Trevenant can handle its Icy Winds, if not by much. Trevenant's only real hope against Bewear is Psychic spam (or Shattered Psyche + Psychic) and even that requires Trevenant to be faster. * Dulse/Soliera (Vast Poni Canyon): This is basically the same as the previous fight against them. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): No. Kommo-o will be two-shotting with Dragon Claw and Trevenant can get nowhere near that. And that's without considering its allies... * Dusk Mane Necrozma (Altar of the Sunne, Ultra Sun only): Necrozma's going to be dealing out too much damage with Night Slash for Trevenant to participate. * Dawn Wings Necrozma (Altar of the Moone, Ultra Moon only): Unfortunately Necrozma OHKOs with Moongeist Beam before Trevenant can do anything. * Ultra Necrozma (Megalo Tower): Trevenant has little chance of surviving a Photon Geyser and even if it did it can't do nearly enough damage. * Mina (Seafolk Village, Fairy-type): If Trevenant's at least level 55, it'll be able to defeat Mawile with Never-Ending Nightmare + Phantom Force; otherwise there's a chance of being two-shotted by Sucker Punch. For Granbull, it would have to be all the way up at level 60 and be using Bloom Doom off of Wood Hammer + a follow-up (that isn't Wood Hammer). Ribombee is actually the easiest of the bunch (though it'll still need to use a Z-move); even at even levels Trevenant can survive its Z-move and defeat it with Never-Ending Nightmare off of Phantom Force or Continental Crush off of Rock Slide. * Ilima (Hau'oli Cemetery, Normal-type): Trevenant is actually faster than Gumshoos and can beat it with Bloom Doom off of Wood Hammer + a follow-up; at level 53 or higher two Wood Hammers may be used instead as long as it's holding a Sitrus Berry (to keep from dying from recoil). Smeargle's stats are so terrible that even Flamethrower isn't much of a threat; Wood Hammer nets a clean OHKO if you have it, otherwise Horn Leech/Seed Bomb are 2HKOs at worst. Komala's Sucker Punch 2HKOs, so you'll have one-shot it with Bloom Doom off Wood Hammer. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, Ultra Sun only): Never-Ending Nightmare off of Phantom Force/Shadow Claw is sure to beat her own Trevenant, though if you're certain that your Trevenant's faster it can just spam its Ghost STAB. Phantom Force spam will win out against Shiinotic; too bad Poison Jab isn't available yet. Trevenant can simply X-Scissor Tsareena to death. * Lana (Lush Jungle, Water-type, Ultra Moon only): Lanturn can be one-shotted by Wood Hammer or two-shotted by Horn Leech/Seed Bomb; either way it's no threat. Cloyster has to be OHKOd due to its threatening Icicle Crash; this can only be done with Bloom Doom off Wood Hammer, though Trevenant will need to be at least level 53 to be certain. Araquanid also needs to be one-shotted through use of a Z-move (either Wood Hammer!Bloom Doom or Rock Slide!Continental Crush) and a slight level advantage, so pick your target. * Kiawe (Wela Volcano Park, Fire-type): Everything here will destroy Trevenant before it can do anything. * Sophocles (Hokulani Observatory, Electric-type, Ultra Sun only): One Bulldoze will take out Togedemaru. Two will be needed for either Magnezone or Golem; it won't have the health to take on both. * Nanu (Aether House, Dark-type, Ultra Moon only): Trevenant can beat Sableye with a Wood Hammer and a Phantom Force if faster, otherwise it'll have to drop a Bloom Doom on it. Absol's STABs are way too strong, with a high chance of one-shotting. Persian's worse, with a guaranteed OHKOing Black Hole Eclipse. * Totem Ribombee (Seafolk Village): Ribombee will kill off Trevenant in two Bug Buzz while the best Trevenant can do is halve its health with Continental Crush. If only it didn't have that aura... * Hapu (Exeggutor Island, Ground-type): Trevenant can beat Golurk with two Shadow Claws (not Phantom Force because it has No Guard) or Horn Leeches/Seed Bombs if faster or Never Ending Nightmare if slower; given how close they are speedwise it's probably safer to go for the Z-move. Gastrodon's hopeless; drop a Grass move on it and watch it die. Flygon is foolishly using its weaker Special Attack, so just spam STABs at it. There is a chance of Mudsdale OHKOing with Payback at equal levels but it's tiny; as for beating it Trevenant'll need to use either Bloom Doom + most likely a follow-up or two Grass Knots. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Crobat destroys Trevenant with Acrobatics; same with Zoroark and Night Daze/Black Hole Eclipse. Fire/Grass Silvally need to be avoided, but Water-typed Silvally can be beaten with Bloom Doom. (Just be warned that it may be Zoroark in disguise; if it's level 55 it's the real deal.) Lucario 3HKOs at best with Metal Claw; Bulldoze or Phantom Force spam is the way to go. * Elite Four Molayne (Pokémon League, Steel-type): Theoretically, Bulldoze spam would work against Klefki; in actuality Reflect and Thunder Wave make it difficult to win without a Z-move. (And you'll want to use someone who can take it out quickly to keep the Spikes from piling up.) Bisharp has a noticeable chance of one-shotting with Night Slash, and even if Trevenant survived it would have to use Focus Blast or its Z-move equivalent to win. Bulldoze Magnezone twice for victory. Metagross will 2-shot with Meteor Mash and not even Never-Ending Nightmare off of Phantom Force is guaranteed to OHKO. (It's a bit better than 40% chance that the Z-move one-shots, if you want to risk it.) Trevenant needs to be at level 58 or higher to avoid Dugtrio's Fissure, though it'll still need a Z-move available to win; whether you go with either STAB, Tectonic Rage or even All-out Pummeling is a matter of choice. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): If Trevenant is faster (not that likely given Armaldo's near-perfect Speed investment) it can beat Armaldo with a Continental Crush and a follow-up move. Cradily will be a slow fight but possible with Phantom Force, Seed Bomb or Horn Leech spam. Bloom Doom off of Seed Bomb + Seed Bomb will most likely defeat Gigalith; there's a tiny chance of failure if Trevenant rolls low on both damage rolls. Bulldoze is the way to go against Probopass; just be mindful of Thunder Wave. Lycanroc is probably not worth the risk; its Z-move has a chance of OHKOing and even if Trevenant survives it has no guarantee of one-shotting with its Bloom Doom. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): One Phantom Force will take care of Banette; there is a chance of it one-shotting with Shadow Claw but it's tiny. Nuke Drifblim with Never-Ending Nightmare if Trevenant must fight it; it's not safe otherwise. Two Phantom Forces takes out Dhelmise. Froslass's Blizzard destroys Trevenant before it can even move. Trevenant will die if hit by Palossand's Z-move; you can try avoiding it with Phantom Force but only if you have no better options for dealing with it. Alternately, if you have a Normal-type Trevenant could try and bait the Z-move and then switch. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): There's not a single 'mon here that Trevenant can face; not even Hawlucha despite its non-effective STAB. * Hau (Pokémon League): Raichu is defeated in one Phantom Force or Shadow Claw. Trevenant isn't going to be able to safely handle Tauros unless (for some reason) it had Focus Blast and doesn't miss. Noivern wrecks Trevenant with Air Slash. Likewise, Crabominable destroys Trevenant with one Ice Hammer - half over again even! Flareon is lethal to Trevenant, as expected. Vaporeon's is a straightforward smackdown with Grass STAB. Leafeon's not too threatening offensively, though its bulk will drag it out a bit even with X-Scissor/Poison Jab. Trevenant will have to drop a Bloom Doom on Primarina if it wants to win. Decidueye has a good chance of OHKOing with Spirit Shackle. Incineroar is the very bane of Trevenant's existence. * Post-Game: Trevenant continues to be sporadic in its viability. Moves At its lowest level in the wild Phantump will have Astonish, Growth, Ingrain and Feint Attack, none of which are that great. Level 23's Leech Seed is not that suited for an offensively-leaning 'mon. Level 28's Curse is terribly risky in a Nuzlocke. Level 31's Will-O-Wisp might have some small use but not much. Level 35's Forest's Curse is really only good for its Z-move form. Level 39's Destiny Bond has no place in a Nuzlocke. Level 45's Phantom Force could very well become a staple of its movepool. Level 49's Wood Hammer is risky to use outright but makes for a powerful Z-move. Lastly, Level 54's Horn Leech might replace Seed Bomb (available via Move Tutor on Ula'ula Beach); the self-healing is worth the small power loss. It also learns Shadow Claw upon evolving which will serve as its main Ghost STAB for a while. It has some decent coverage through TMs: Bulldoze, Rock Slide, X-Scissor and Poison Jab. Psychic has a few rare uses and even Focus Blast if used as a Z-move. Recommended Moveset: Horn Leech/Seed Bomb, Phantom Force/Shadow Claw and two coverage moves Recommended Teammates * Fast 'mons: Even by Alolan standards Trevenant is slow, so it needs some help in that regard. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Jolteon, Aerodactyl, Ribombee, Alakazam, Salazzle * Special Attackers: Trevenant is at least a decent physical attacker but its special attacking prowess leaves much to be desired. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Vikavolt, Wishiwashi, Espeon, Magnezone, Primarina Other Phantump's stats Trevenant's Stats * What Nature do I want? Natures that lower Speed or Special Attack are ideal. Definitely avoid Attack decreasing natures. * What Ability do I want? Frisk is the worst of the three, being only useful for Thiefing. Harvest, if your rules allow it, can be useful if you have enough Sitrus Berries though this does mean not giving it a Z-Crystal. Natural Cure is decent; if healing items are restricted it may be a godsend. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? As a no-strings-attached trade evolver in can be evolved right away. And it should; Phantump's too weak to do much and it'll want that Shadow Claw ASAP. * How good is the Phantump line in a Nuzlocke? Not good, not bad, just...meh. Phantump Line's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Ghost, Fire, Ice, Dark * Resistances: Ground, Water, Grass, Electric * Immunities: Normal, Fighting * Neutralities: Poison, Rock, Bug, Steel, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy Category:Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon